


Nur eine Elfin

by Sally78



Series: Nur eine Heldin [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally78/pseuds/Sally78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven ist gefallen. Dalish Elfe Alyah Lavellan versucht mit ihren Gefährten den Kampf gegen Corypheus wieder aufzunehmen und sich ein neues zu Hause auf der Himmelsfeste  aufzubauen. Aber allem Anschein nach ist Corypheus nicht der einzige, der Thedas bedroht, denn Solas scheint mehr zu wissen als er Preis gibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erwachen

Kapitel 1: Erwachen  
  
"Lavellan..."  
  
Eisige Kälte durchfuhr ihren Körper. War es ein nie enden wollender Albtraum? Oder befand sich die junge Elfin wirklich schon seit Stunden im Schnee? War Haven gefallen? Hatte sie überhaupt jemand retten können? Oder war der Kampf mit Corypheus gänzlich um sonst gewesen?  
  
"Lavellan!"  
  
Das war Solas‘ Stimme. Alyah blickte auf, merkte wie sich die verschwommene Silhouette des Magiers vor ihr langsam verfestigte.  
"Solas...?", fragte sie zögernd und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Er konnte es nicht sein.  
"Lavellan.", er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. Seine Haut fühlte sich unbeschreiblich warm an und ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, wie sehr sie die ganze Zeit schon gefroren hatte. Nach etlichen Stunden, die sie in diesen Bergen schon durch den Schnee gestapft war, hatte sie nun endlich jemanden gefunden. Das alles kam ihr immer noch so surreal vor.  
"Ihr habt es geschafft?", fragte sie und ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie ihn und die anderen hatte beschützen wollen. Wie schön das wenigstens etwas geklappt hatte.  
"Ja und Ihr auch.", erwiderte er und führte sie weiter in die Berge. Verwirrt stellte die Dalish fest, dass er allem Anschein nach genau wusste wo sie waren.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?", Alyah drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester als der Sturm zunahm und ihr den Schnee erbarmungslos in das Gesicht wehte. Es schmerzte, aber sie hatte in den letzten Wochen genug mitgemacht um abgehärtet zu sein.  
"Ich führe euch hier raus. Ihr seid bereits in unserem Lager. Als wir Euch fanden ward Ihr bewusstlos. Ich habe versucht Eure Wunden so gut es ging zu behandeln, aber Ihr seid nun schon seit drei Tagen nicht aufgewacht. Cassandra hatte vorgeschlagen, nach Euch zu suchen, hier im Nichts.", erklärte er beiläufig und versuchte ihnen beiden mit ein wenig Eismagie eine schützende Barriere zu schaffen, die den Schnee hauptsächlich von ihnen fern hielt. Alyah zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Hatte er eben gesagt, sie wären im Nichts?  
"Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte sie verwirrt. Das alles fühlte sich viel zu real an um nur ein Traum zu sein.  
"Ihr träumt. Ich hatte gehofft Euch hier zu finden. Vielleicht finden wir ja gemeinsam einen Weg nach draußen.", erwiderte er und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Alyah schloss die letzten Schritte zu ihm auf. Während sie ihn ansah wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, wie froh sie darüber war, dass er bei ihr war. Solas kannte sich mit dem Nichts aus, er war gekommen um sie hier herauszuholen.  
"Aber wie sollen wir hier rauskommen? Ich bin seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unterwegs, Solas, es gibt kein Ende." vielleicht war das ja auch das Werk Corypheus'. Er hatte sie sicher irgendwie verflucht, ihre Seele an diesen Albtraum gebunden, damit sie nie wieder erwachte. Alyah wusste zwar nicht viel über Magie, aber seinen Taten nach zu urteilen war das dem Magister durchaus zu zutrauen.  
"Alles endet irgendwo. Ihr müsst es wollen und euch fest darauf konzentrieren, das hier ist schließlich Euer Traum.", meinte er und die junge Elfe sah ihren Gefährten nur aus ungläubigen Augen an. Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit hier weg gewollt.   
"Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein! Denkt Ihr etwa, ich wäre freiwillig hier?", bei allem Respekt,  Solas betrat das Nichts regelmäßig, sie war zum ersten Mal bewusst hier und er verlangte gleich von ihr zu wissen wie das alles funktionierte? Empört musterte sie den Magier neben ihr.  
"Freiwillig? Gewiss nicht, aber es ist dennoch Euer Traum. Nur Ihr seid dazu in der Lage ihn zu kontrollieren oder zu beeinflussen.", erklärte er schnell und ihr fiel auf, dass er wohl nicht wollte, dass sie einen falschen Eindruck von ihm hatte.  
"Wie kann es dann sein, dass Ihr hier seid?", fragte sie und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, lange nach Euch suchen zu müssen, aber Ihr hattet Euch so sehr nach jemandem gesehnt, dass es für mich ein Kinderspiel war in Euren Traum einzutreten. Wenn auch die Umgebung äußerst unangenehm ist.", erwiderte er und rümpfte die Nase. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet in einen Albtraum einzudringen, aber an einen solch heftigen Schneesturm hatte er nicht gedacht.   
„...Es funktioniert nicht…“, murmelte Alyah nach wenigen Sekunden.   
Solas sah ihr einen Moment lang fragend in die Augen.  
„Was funktioniert nicht?“, fragte er.   
„Das mit dem ‘hier raus wollen und sich konzentrieren‘. Es funktioniert nicht.“, presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor und glaubte fast schon etwas zu wütend zu klingen. Er konnte nichts dafür, er wollte ihr nur helfen.   
„Hm. Dann lasst mich etwas versuchen.“, bat er und nahm wieder ihre Hand. Sie nickte nur zustimmend und beobachtete ihren gegenüber als er die Augen schloss und sie plötzlich von einem grellen Licht umschlungen wurden.   
  
"Ihr solltet Euch mal entspannen, Sucherin, sie wird schon wieder aufwachen.", der Zwerg verdrehte die Augen, als er Cassandra Pentaghast beobachtete, wie sie ständig nervös auf und ab ging.  
"Das ist kein Spiel, Varric. Wenn wir sie verlieren, ist ganz Thedas verloren!", erwiderte die junge Frau energisch und ignorierte das Kopfschütteln des Zwergs.   
"Ich dachte, der Elf kümmert sich darum.", meinte er und ritzte mit seinem Dolch ein kleines Bild in den Tisch. Ja, irgendwie hatte Varric zu Anfang gedacht, Solas erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Anders, aber inzwischen hatte er den Magier schon etwas besser kennen lernen können und nun gab es nur noch sehr wenig Dinge, in den sich die beiden ähnelten.   
Cassandra machte einen verächtlichen Laut. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Solas nicht sonderlich viel Vertrauen schenkte. "Und Ihr glaubt die ganzen Geschichten, die er über das Nichts erzählt?"  
Varric schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. Das war so typisch für die junge Kriegerin! Selbstverständlich fiel es ihr schwer sich das Nichts vorzustellen, allgemein die Magie zu verstehen. Trotzdem schien sie doch etwas zu blind zu sein. Selbst für einen magieunbegabten Menschen. Außerhalb davon vertraute der Zwerg auch auf Solas offensichtlichen Gefühlen dem Herold gegenüber. Auch wenn es bis jetzt keinem aufgefallen war, meinte Varric diesen Blick zu kennen. Anders hatte Hawke auch immer so angesehen...  
"Wieso nicht? Ich hab schon genug unglaubliche Scheiße gesehen, Sucherin, da würde es mich nicht wundern wenn Griesgram wirklich ins Nichts könnte. Außerdem bin ich durch und durch Optimist.", erklärte er ruhig.  
Cassandra seufzte und setzte sich endlich neben ihn an den Tisch. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Alyah Lavellan war noch nicht verloren. Immerhin lebte sie noch. Es kehrte eine angenehme Stille ein. Cassandra horchte den leise, flüsternden Stimmen der Mitglieder der Inquisition und bemerkte kaum, wie Kommandant Cullen mit schweren Schritten zu ihnen kam.  
"Sie ist aufgewacht."  
  
"Ihr habt sie gerettet."  
Alyah sah überrascht auf. Cole hatte er sich genannt, aber irgendetwas an ihm war anders, nicht... Menschlich. Die Elfin setzte sich an die Kante des Bettes und senkte ihren Blick.  
"Habe ich das?", flüsterte sie leise, ungläubig.  
"Ja. Auch wenn sie Schmerzen haben, ich kann ihnen helfen. Sie müssen nicht sterben. Wegen Euch werden sie leben.", erklärte der junge Mann, der vor ihr im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß.  
"Ich...weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich nicht so an...", murmelte sie schwach und musterte das Lager mit einem enttäuschten Blick. Sie hatte gegen Corypheus gekämpft um Haven zu beschützen, aber letzten Endes war es unter Unmengen von Schnee begraben worden. Das war kein Sieg. Es war eine Niederlage.   
"Ich kann helfen.", meinte er wieder und sah sie eindringlich an. Einen kurzen Moment hielt sie inne. Wer war er eigentlich? Er hatte ihr geholfen gegen Neid zu kämpfen. Er war dort gewesen, in ihrem Kopf. Und jedes Mal wenn sie mit ihm sprach schien es, als wäre sie die einzige die ihn wahrnahm. Einerseits war er ihr unheimlich, aber andrerseits wirkte er auch unheimlich liebenswert, wie er ihr immer seine Hilfe anbot. Alyah lächelte leicht, es spielte im Grunde genommen gar keine Rolle wer er war, er wollte sie unterstützen und er verlangte nicht einmal etwas dafür. Genug Gründe ihn zu mögen.   
"Ist schon gut, danke. Ich denke, ich komme klar.", meinte sie leise und eben, als sie wieder zu ihm blicken wollte, war er verschwunden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, merkte dass die Schmerzen an ihren Schläfen zunahmen und verzog das Gesicht. Ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl.  
"Lavellan.", erstaunt stellte die Elfe fest, dass sie die Schritte des Magiers gar nicht gehört hatte.  
"Solas.", erwiderte sie und musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang. Sie erinnerte sich, er war dort gewesen, in ihrem Traum, oder nicht? Konnte das überhaupt sein? Sie kannte sich kaum aus mit Magie und befürchtete, danach zu fragen könnte lächerlich unwissend wirken. Sie wollte nicht, dass er so über sie dachte. Also schwieg sie.   
"Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Ihr wieder wach seid. Ihr habt einigen hier große Sorgen bereitet.", erklärte er. Alyah lächelte und setzte sich an die Kante ihres Bettes.  
"Ich nehme an, Ihr habt Euch um mich gekümmert...?", fragte sie und warf ihm einen interessierten Blick zu. Sie mochte Solas und der Gedanke, das er derjenige gewesen ist, in dessen Obhut man sie gelassen hatte, lies ihr Herz höher schlagen. Es war schön zu wissen solch einen fähigen Magier an ihrer Seite zu haben.  
"Nicht gänzlich. Mutter Giselle hat ebenfalls hin und wieder nach Euch gesehen.", erwiderte er und setzte sich neben sie. Hatte sie wahrgenommen, dass er mit ihr eben noch im Nichts gewesen war? Konnte sie sich überhaupt an ihren Traum erinnern? Er wusste nicht, ob er sie darauf ansprechen sollte und beließ es vorerst Mal dabei.  
"Sie hat also ab und zu nach mir gesehen, aber Ihr ward ständig an meiner Seite... Richtig?", Alyah bemerkte seine plötzliche Nervosität, zumindest schien er nicht mehr ganz so gelassen zu sein wie eben noch, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund gefiel ihr die Tatsache, dass es ihn allem Anschein nach aus der Fassung brachte ihr so nah zu sein.   
"...Das ist richtig.", erwiderte er und hielt den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.  
"Danke.", Alyah musterte ihn einen Moment lang. Solas hatte zwar einerseits etwas Ernstes an sich, aber andererseits schien er auch sehr fürsorglich zu sein.   
"Ihr müsst Euch nicht bedanken, Lavellan, es war selbstverständlich.", entgegnete er. Eigentlich hätte es für sein Vorhaben keine Rolle gespielt, ob sie am Leben wäre oder nicht, aber er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass er die junge Elfin innerhalb kürzester Zeit ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Er hätte sie nie einfach sterben lassen können. Vielleicht, lag ihm auch mehr an ihr, als ihm lieb war.   
"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie und beobachtete Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine und Leliana wie sie miteinander diskutierten und stritten. Natürlich hatten sie viel einstecken, Verluste erleiden müssen, aber dennoch hatten sie eine Chance. Sie konnten Corypheus immer noch aufhalten.   
"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht...", erwiderte Solas und wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls an die Berater.   
Nach einem letzten Wortgefecht gingen sie auseinander und eine angespannte Stille kehrte ein.   
"Verzeih, dass wir Euch nicht früher gefunden haben. Ihr ward halb erfroren als wir...", begann der junge Magier.   
"Es gibt nichts wofür Ihr Euch entschuldigen müsstet, Solas. Ihr habt mehr getan als irgendjemand sonst bisher in meinem Leben.", sie erinnerte sich nur ungern an den Hüter ihres Clans, er der ihr so viel beigebracht hatte und mit wem sie letzten Endes im Streit auseinander gegangen war. Er wusste sicher nicht, dass sie ihren Clan, dank Josephine im Auge behielt.   
"Das klingt, als hättet ihr bisher viel durchmachen müssen...", Solas bemerkte den Schatten in ihren Augen, eine Erinnerung, etwas, dass eine alte, fast verheilte Wunde wieder aufriss. Und dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er kaum etwas über sie wusste. Zumindest über ihre Vergangenheit. Sie war keine einfache Dalish Elfe. Sie glaubte nicht halb so stark wie alle anderen und das beeindruckte ihn. Wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie streng die Dalish in ihrem Glauben und ihrer Religion sein konnten. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Alyahs Nichtglaube in ihrem Clan geduldet wurde, oder ob sie ihn deswegen verlassen hatte.   
"...Das spielt keine Rolle mehr.", meinte sie, klang dabei viel kälter und distanzierter als sie eigentlich wollte und stand auf. Sie konnte nicht länger untätig rumsitzen. Immerhin ging es ihr gut. Sie war zwar immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen aber auch das würde sich in ein paar Stunden legen. Sie brauchte nur noch etwas Ruhe.   
Solas beließ es dabei, es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte, auch wenn ihn ihre Vergangenheit brennend interessierte. Vielleicht würde sich ja später noch einmal die Gelegenheit ergeben, dass er mit ihr sprechen konnte.  
"Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Ihr wohlauf seid, meine Liebe.", Mutter Giselle gesellte sich zu Alyah an den Rand der Schlucht.   
"Wohlauf... ja.", Alyah schüttelte den Kopf. Körperlich war sie gesund, aber in ihrem Inneren machte sie sich Vorwürfe, Haven nicht gerettet haben zu können. Im Nachhinein war es doch ihre Schuld gewesen, oder nicht? Sie hätte ihre Leute retten müssen. Es gab nichts was Alyah mehr hasste, als zusehen zu müssen, wie Menschen starben, die ihr wichtig waren. Und diese Menschen hatten für sie gekämpft.   
"Ihr habt so viel getan. Seht Euch doch nur mal um, alle diese Leute hier haben Euch ihr Leben zu verdanken. Ihr habt sie gerettet.", sie legte Alyah eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ja, wofür? Wir können nirgendwo hin, Mutter Giselle.", entgegnete Alyah und biss sich auf die Lippe. So hatte sie sich den Sieg über Corypheus ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt.   
"Aber sie glauben an Euch. Glaubt Ihr denn nicht, dass Andraste Euch gerettet hat? Vor Corypheus Magie bewahrt hat? Sie hat Euch beschützt und das beweist einmal mehr, dass Ihr dafür auserwählt wurdet, Thedas zu retten."  
Alyah hörte kaum mehr zu. Sie verstand nicht, wie alle denken konnten, sie wäre auserwählt. Von Anfang an, hatte man sie für heilig gehalten, weil sie das Konklave überlebt hatte, aber was genau sollte das heißen? Alyah glaubte nicht an Andraste oder den Erbauer, da konnte sie doch nicht von einem von ihnen geschickt worden sein.   
Mutter Giselle hatte Alyahs skeptische Haltung bemerkt und allem Anschein nach wollte sie der Elfin zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie begann zu singen und nach kürzester Zeit stimmten Leliana, Cullen und viele andere in den Gesang ein. Alyah horchte dem Lied, wie schön es klang von so vielen verschiedenen Stimmen gesungen zu werden, die gleichen Worte, Töne. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, genoss dieses warme Gefühl der Gemeinschaft und lächelte. Es war nicht vorbei und zusammen würden sie eine Lösung finden, auch wenn die Situation momentan alles andere als gut aussah.   
"Lavellan...", Alyah hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie viel Zeit vergangen war und blickte wieder in Solas dunkle Augen. "Auf ein Wort.", bat er und sie nickte nur.   
  
Er führte sie weiter hinaus, ein Stückchen weg vom Lager und entflammte eine kleine Fackel. Es war viel zu dunkel um sagen zu können, wie hoch die Berge auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht waren, wie weit entfernt der Horizont war.   
"Es geht um das Artefakt, das Corypheus bei sich trägt.", Solas starrte unentwegt in die grüne Flamme des Schleierfeuers.   
"Was meint ihr?", fragte sie und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge. Er schien einen Moment lang darüber nachzudenken, ob es wirklich so klug war, mit ihr über seine Bedenken zu sprechen.  
"Ich denke, es ist eflischen Ursprungs.", meinte er schließlich, wandte den Blick aber nicht von dem Feuer ab.   
Alyah überlegte einen Augenblick lang, was das heißen würde. Für sie, für die Inquisition, für Solas.   
"Wenn bekannt wird, woher es kommt könnte das... verheerend für uns sein. Alle würden denken, die Elfen wären involviert, hätten etwas mit Corypheus zu tun. Versteht Ihr was ich meine?", er sah sie nun endlich an und Alyah erkannte die Sorge in seinen Augen. Er schien dabei nicht einmal so sehr an sich zu denken, sondern viel mehr auch an sie.   
"Dann werden wir es niemanden wissen lassen. Es bleibt unter uns.", schlug sie vor und kam einen Schritt näher zu ihm. Alyah dachte daran, dass sie seit sie ihm begegnet war sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Etwas an ihm sagte ihr, dass er einsam war aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, dass sie für dieselbe Sache kämpften und sogar zur gleichen Rasse gehörten.  
Es war wieder still zwischen den beiden Elfen und nur das Heulen des Windes und die entfernten Stimmen der Inquisition waren zu hören, aber in diesem Moment blendete Alyah das alles komplett aus und da war etwas zwischen ihr und Solas, dass sie nicht benennen konnte. Etwas das sie tief im Inneren berührte, mit ihm verband.   
"Ihr seid so...", der Magier verstummte, sah sie einfach nur an und Alyah konnte schwören, dass er dasselbe fühlte wie sie. Die junge Elfin machte noch einen kleinen Schritt, überwand das letzte Stückchen Distanz zwischen ihnen, ohne den Augenkontakt jemals zu unterbrechen.   
"Fahrt ruhig fort.", hauchte sie leise, legte sanft, vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine. Solas verschränkte beinahe zu unbewusst, seine Finger mit ihren, beobachtete, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln formten, ihre Augen seine fixierten.   
Und urplötzlich ließ er ihre Hand los und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.   
"Es gibt nicht weit von hier ein Ort, an dem wir die Inquisition vielleicht neu aufbauen könnten.", sagte er, gerade so, als hätte es diesen intensiven Augenblick zwischen ihnen nie gegeben. Alyah konnte gar nicht verhindern ihn verdutzt und ein wenig irritiert an zu starren. Erst dann überdachte sie, was er eben gesagt hatte, strich sich nervös eine Strähne hinter das spitze Ohr und antwortete.   
"Das... klingt doch gut.", meinte sie, versuchte den Gedanken, er habe sie von sich gestoßen einfach zu verdrängen, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass sie dazu nicht fähig war. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Etwas gesehen, gefühlt, was gar nicht da war? Nein, er hatte es doch erwidert, oder nicht? Verwirrt wandte sie ihren Blick auf den verschneiten Boden. Was hatte das eben zu bedeuten?   
"Ich werde der Sucherin Bescheid sagen... und auch den Beratern.", meinte er und dabei klang er mindestens genauso nervös wie sie sich fühlte.   
Alyah wagte nicht ihm noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen, bis er ihr den Rücken zu wand und zurück zum Lager ging. Sie sah ihm nach. Da war doch etwas zwischen ihnen, sie wusste, dass da etwas war. Das konnte er doch nicht leugnen, oder etwa doch?


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

Kapitel 2: Unerwarteter Besuch  
  
Solas seufzte und nippte an seiner Tasse Tee. Wie er dieses Zeug hasste! Die Erinnerung an Haven war so klar, als wäre er gestern zum letzten Mal dort gewesen. Dabei war dessen Untergang schon einige Wochen her und zwischen ihm und Alyah hatte sich mehr entwickelt als er zugeben wollte. Obwohl er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass das nicht gut gehen konnte, hatte er es zugelassen. Vielleicht war er ja in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich menschlicher geworden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass er so lange mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, bis sie Corypheus besiegt hatten. Spätestens wenn er das elfische Artefakt wieder in den Händen hielt würde er sie verlassen müssen. Und in diesem Moment stellte er fest, dass dieser Gedanke viel schmerzlicher war, als er geahnt hatte.  
¨Solas?¨  
Er sah überrascht auf. Entweder war Alyah extrem leise gewesen oder er hatte ihre Schritte einfach überhört. Jedenfalls stand sie direkt vor ihm, sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen gespannt an und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits.  
¨Ist alles in Ordnung Vena...oh.¨, kaum hatte er zu einer Antwort angesetzt stand auch schon ein junger Mann neben seiner Partnerin und sah ihn neugierig an.  
¨Ihr seid also Solas. Meine Schwester hat viel von Euch erzählt. Sie hat mir immer geschrieben. Ihr habt also das Nichts studiert und Ihr kennt euch mit den Geschichten der Altelfen aus, richtig? Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mir davon zu erzählen? Ich bin um einiges gläubiger als meine Schwester.¨, Solas war erstaunt über den Enthusiasmus des jungen Mannes. Er schien im Gegensatz zu Alyah sehr redselig zu sein. Der Magier warf einen kurzen irritierten Blick zu seiner Freundin, die nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
¨Entschuldigt. Das ist mein Bruder, Ylvis. Er... Ist leider unangekündigt hier aufgetaucht.¨, erklärte sie und es war nur zu deutlich, dass sie seinen Besuch nicht gut hieß. Zumindest nicht unter diesen Umständen.  
¨Mach mir keine Vorwürfe, neth*, du hast dich kaum gemeldet, seit du unseren Clan verlassen hast. Der Hüter macht sich große Sorgen um dich.¨, erwiderte der junge Elf und Solas fragte sich unwillkürlich wie alt er wohl sein mochte.  
¨Und deswegen bist du hier? Weil sich der Hüter um mich sorgt? Ich gehöre jetzt zur Inquisition, Ylvis. Ich werde nicht mehr mit zurück kommen.¨, erklärte sie und Solas glaubte, dass es nun das beste war einzugreifen, bevor das Gespräch noch in einem Streit auszuarten drohte.  
¨Und Ihr seid Ylvis. Freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen. Alyah spricht nicht sehr viel über ihre Vergangenheit.¨, meinte er freundlich und Ylvis strahlte wieder mit der Sonne um die Wette. Faszinierend wie leicht er zu begeistern war.  
¨Es freut mich noch viel mehr, Lethallin*². Ich hoffe, wir werden genug Zeit haben uns ein wenig unterhalten zu können.¨, erwiderte er aufgeregt.  
Alyah seufzte. Nein, sie hatte ihren Bruder nicht vermisst. Er war jung, naiv und um einiges zu gutgläubig. Er würde hier ganz sicher nicht lange überleben.  
¨Damit er Euch zu Tode quatschen kann? Glaubt mir, mein Freund, ich hätte da einige bessere Ideen, was Ihr mit Eurer Zeit anfangen könnt.¨  
Alyah lächelte als Dorian sich zu ihnen gesellte. ¨Dorian Pavis.¨, er machte eine leicht arrogante Verbeugung und die Elfin konnte wieder nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Und obwohl sie dachte, der Magier könnte ihren Bruder nicht beeindrucken sah dieser überraschend angetan aus.  
¨Ylvis Lavellan. Ich bin Alyahs Bruder.¨, stellte er sich vor und Dorian grinste amüsiert.  
¨Ihr habt mir nie erzählt, dass Ihr einen so gut aussehenden Bruder habt, Inquisitor.¨, meinte Dorian und Alyah war geradezu fassungslos als sie Ylvis` Kichern vernahm. Was war denn bitte in ihn gefahren?  
¨Äh...¨, einige Sekunden lang war sie sprachlos, wusste nicht Recht wie sie darauf antworten sollte und fuhr dann fort. ¨Ja, richtig. Dorian, würdet Ihr Ylvis bitte den Rest der Feste zeigen? Ich muss mich kurz mit Solas unterhalten.¨, bat sie. Sie kannte ihren Bruder gut. Früher hatte er sehr an ihr gehangen als sie beide noch im Clan gewesen waren. Daher hatte sie auch immer gedacht, ihren kleinen Bruder beschützen zu müssen. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch damit gerechnet, dass er sich nun beschweren würde, dass er wollte, dass sie ihm alles zeigte. Aber er nickte nur gehorsam und folgte dem munteren Magier nach oben. Alyah sah den beiden Männern noch mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue nach. Sie wusste zwar, dass Dorian die Gesellschaft von Männern bevorzugte, aber von ihrem Bruder hatte sie das nicht erwartet. Außerdem war sie noch nicht ganz schlüssig was sie davon halten sollte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich da aber auch nur etwas eingebildet.  
¨Worüber genau wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Vhenan?¨, Solas riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie wandte sich wieder an ihren Freund und lächelte. ¨ Es... Ist wahrscheinlich nichts Ernstes. Aber Ylvis hat mir erzählt, dass unser Clan immer häufiger von Dunkler Brut heimgesucht wird obwohl er ständig weiterreist. Es ist fast so als... Wolle irgendjemand ihn um jeden Preis auslöschen.¨, erklärte sie und sah nachdenklich auf den Boden.  
Auch wenn sie lange nicht mehr in der Nähe ihres Clans gewesen ist, machte sie sich doch große Sorgen um ihre Familie. Der Hüter hatte sie immer sehr gut behandelt und sie hatte sich immer wohl gefühlt in ihrem Clan. Außerhalb davon konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, dass sich ihr Clan irgendwie Feinde gemacht haben könnte.  
¨Dann sollten wir dieser Sache besser nachgehen.¨, schlug Solas vor und nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine.  
Alyah zog ihn unerwartet etwas weiter in das Treppenhaus um ungesehen zu bleiben.  
¨Würdest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?¨, fragte sie leise und fuhr mit einer Hand über den Anhänger seiner Kette.  
¨Jeden, Vhenan.¨, antwortete er schnell und es schlich sich erneut ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
¨Ich will nicht, dass Ylvis mitkommt. Er ist... Jung. Er denkt oft nicht nach, bevor er etwas tut. Kannst du auf ihn aufpassen, während ich weg bin?¨, fragte sie leise.  
Solas drückte sie ein wenig fester an die Wand und stellte sich nahe vor sie.  
¨Du willst also nicht, dass ich mitkomme?¨, fragte er ebenso leise und nahm beide Hände an ihre Hüfte.  
Alyah spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Eigentlich waren beide darauf bedacht, ihre Beziehung nicht so an die Öffentlichkeit zu tragen umso schöner waren die geheimen, intimen Momente, wenn sie ihre Zweisamkeit genossen.  
¨Von wollen ist hier nicht die Rede. Du weißt, dass ich dich immer gerne an meiner Seite habe. Aber Ylvis ist mir wichtig. Und er hat keine Ahnung wie schlimm die Lage in Thedas momentan ist. Er weiß zu wenig von der Welt.¨, erklärte sie leise und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange.  
¨...du weißt, ich tue alles für dich, aber ich wäre wirklich lieber in deiner Nähe, wenn du deinen Clan aufsuchst, ma vhenan*³.¨, erwiderte er ebenso leise.  
Alyah biss sich auf die Lippe. Es hatte sie gefreut, dass Ylvis so begeistert von Solas` war und sie hatte gehofft, er wäre gut bei ihrem Partner aufgehoben, aber andererseits konnte sie auch gut verstehen, dass der Magier lieber bei ihr blieb. Er hatte, seit sie zusammen waren, einen überaus großen Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber entwickelt. Und das obwohl sie die Kriegerin war und er eben nur Magier. Inzwischen konnte sie sich blind auf seine Barriere verlassen und dankte ihm insgeheim auch sehr dafür. Der magische Schild war äußerst hilfreich im Kampf gegen die Venatori oder Dämonen.  
¨Solas...¨, fing sie an, verstummte aber als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich noch in die Augen und im nächsten hatte er seinen Mund auch schon mit ihrem verschlossen.  
Es war schön. Viel zu schön. Solas hatte so etwas lange nicht mehr gehabt und er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, dass seine letzte Beziehung so intensiv gewesen ist, wie die, die er jetzt hatte. Er hatte sich schon zwei Mal bei dem Gedanken erwischt, ihr einfach alles zu sagen. Wer er war, was geschehen war und was er vorhatte. Er hatte schon öfter darüber nachgedacht, sie einfach mitzunehmen. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Allein schon aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er sie damit in viel zu große Gefahr bringen würde und er es sich nie verzeihen könnte, würde ihr etwas wegen ihm geschehen. Und so sehr ihn der Gedanke, Alyah irgendwann verlassen zu müssen auch traf, war er bemüht ihn so gut es ging zu verdrängen. Vorerst mal würde das so wieso nicht eintreffen. Er konnte sie also getrost küssen und ihr sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.  
Als er sich von ihr löste, bemerkte er den roten Schimmer auf ihren Wangen und das aufgeregte Funkeln in ihren Augen. Wie schön, dass seine Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten. Wie hübsch sie aussah, mit diesem glücklichen Blick.  
¨Ich komme mit dir, Alyah. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, versteht sich dein Bruder doch auch ganz gut mit Dorian, oder etwa nicht? Vielleicht könntest du ihn ja darum bitten, ein Auge auf Ylvis zu werfen.¨, schlug er vor und ihm gefiel dieser Vorschlag viel besser als Alyahs Idee ohne ihn zu reisen.  
Sie dachte einige Sekunden lang darüber nach und nestelte solange an seiner Kette herum.  
¨Gut, ich frage ihn.¨, stimmte sie zu.  
Solas gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er mochte es, derjenige zu sein, der ihre gemeinsamen Momente beendete. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, seine Gedanken, sein Tun noch unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er fürchtete sich immer noch vor dem Tag, an dem der Schmerz zu groß sein würde, Alyah zu verlassen.  
Die Elfin fuhr sich noch einmal lächelnd über die Wange, die er geküsst hatte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Dorian.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte Solas Recht behalten. Die Dalish hörte schon von weitem das amüsierte Lachen ihres Bruders und Dorians attraktive Stimme. Er flirtete. Mit ihrem Bruder. Alyah überlegte ob sie das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Ob ihr Bruder aus Spaß darauf einging oder es ernst meinte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass ihr Bruder solch eine Orientierung hatte und stellte sich dann neben ihn.  
¨Mit ¨zeigt ihm bitte den Rest der Feste¨ hatte ich eigentlich nicht nur an Euren kleinen Platz hier gedacht.¨, meinte Alyah und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Dorian schüttelte den Kopf. ¨Ich bitte Euch, Inquisitor. Wenn Euer Bruder noch länger hier ist, muss er doch wissen, wo er gute Unterhaltung findet.¨, erwiderte Dorian charmant und Alyah lachte leicht. Das war typisch für den Magier. Sie konnte ihm nie etwas übel nehmen. Und obwohl sie bereits so viel über ihn und seine Familie wusste, flirtete er trotzdem noch ungehalten mit ihr. Alyah gefiel diese Seite an ihm. Das machte ihn äußerst sympathisch.  
¨Oh richtig, Ihr seid natürlich der einzige der es versteht, einen jungen Elf zu unterhalten.¨, entgegnete sie und erntete einen empörten Blick Dorians.  
¨Was höre ich denn da? War das etwa Sarkasmus werte Lady Inquisitor?¨, fragte er gespielt entrüstet und Alyah musste wieder lachen.  
¨Nicht doch, ich würde mich nie über Euch lustig machen, Dorian.¨, entgegnete sie und Ylvis schien nicht mehr ganz mitzukommen.  
¨Schon gut. Also, Ylvis, soll ich Euch noch den Rest der Feste zeigen? Sie mag zwar groß und beeindruckend wirken, aber ihre Bewohner sind alles andere als interessant.¨, er zwinkerte Alyah zu, die nur mit einem Augenverdrehen antworten konnte.  
¨Ich schätze, solange ihr an meiner Seite seid, kann alles interessant werden.¨, erwiderte Ylvis und warf Dorian einen viel zu lasziven Blick zu. Beim Atem des Erbauers, Alyah hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er so etwas konnte. Was fiel ihrem Bruder da eigentlich ein? Sie war es sich ja gewohnt, dass Dorian alles und jeden an flirtete, das bei drei nicht auf dem Baum war, aber dass ihr Bruder von sich aus damit anfing... Alyah musterte den jungen Elf mit einem irritierten Blick. Und wenn dem so war? Was, wenn Ylvis tatsächlich Interesse an Dorian hatte? Alyah wusste es nicht, fand den Gedanken zuerst sogar ein wenig unheimlich und war der Meinung das hier sofort beenden zu müssen.  
Der Magier lachte. ¨ Ihr seid wirklich sehr amüsant, Lord Lavellan. Damit hatte ich beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.¨ Obwohl sie die Inquisitorin war und auf der Feste so ziemlich immer das Recht hatte anwesend zu sein fühlte sie sich nun mehr als nur fehl am Platz.  
¨Gut, wie ich sehe, versteht ihr euch blendend. Da will ich doch gar nicht weiter stören. Tut was ihr für richtig haltet, Dorian. Ylvis, wir sprechen uns später.¨, meinte Alyah ein wenig nervös und verließ ihren turtelnden Bruder mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Gleich würde sie wieder Solas gegenüber stehen. Und er wusste, Andraste sei Dank, nur zu gut wie er sie beruhigen konnte.  
  
Sera hätte schwören können noch einen Elf mit Stock im Arsch gesehen zu haben. Einen, der ihr in den letzten Wochen noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Vielleicht war er auch neu hier. Dank der Tatsache, dass die Inquisitorin eine Elfin war, wimmelte es hier ja geradezu nur so von ihrem Volk. Sera hatte im Allgemeinen nicht so sehr etwas gegen Elfen, eben nur gegen jene, die viel zu sehr Elf waren. Und dazu gehörte leider auch der Großteil der Anwesenden. Sie stöhnte als sie das Jammern einer der Elfen vernahm und warf ihren angebissenen Keks aus dem Fenster. Wieso hatte Andraste auch unbedingt eine Elfin ausgewählt? Hätte es nicht ein Mensch sein können? Oder eine Qunari? Darauf hätte Sera auf jeden Fall besser reagiert als auf dieses Elfenvolk.  
¨Wut, Verständnislosigkeit, Angst? Nein, Bedauern.¨  
Cole saß ohne Vorwarnung auf ihrem Fenstersims und Sera wich erst mal mit einem erschrockenen Schrei ein wenig zurück.  
¨Scheiße, bei Andrastes Titten, was machst du denn hier Grusel? Verschwinde von hier, sofort! Das ist nicht dein Zimmer!¨, fluchte sie energisch.  
Der junge Geist wusste nicht Recht wie er darauf antworten sollte und blieb einfach sitzen.  
¨Ihr seid wütend. Auf den Inquisitor. Dabei ist es nicht ihre Schuld. Sie versucht nur zu helfen. Ihr solltet auch helfen.¨, antwortete er leise und Sera hasste es, ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu können.  
An sich war Cole ja wirklich niemand, vor dem man wirklich Angst haben musste. Er hatte oft genug seinen guten Willen bewiesen, aber die Elfin hasste es schlicht weg ihrem gegenüber nicht in die Augen sehen zu können. Das war einfach unheimlich. Unmenschlich.  
¨Geh weg! Ich will nichts von dir wissen. Und hör auf in meinem Kopf herum zu spuken, okay? Das ist verdammt gruselig. Und jetzt geh!¨, befahl sie.  
Cole erhob sich tatsächlich und verschwand, aber nicht durch die Türe. Er sprang einfach aus dem Fenster. Sera dachte schon, er würde sich auf dem Weg nach unten noch irgendetwas brechen, aber als sie sich aus dem Fenster stützte um nach zu sehen war er schon verschwunden. Wie machte er das eigentlich immer?  
¨Hey, äh Sera!¨  
Cassandra positionierte sich direkt unter dem Fenster und sah die Elfin grimmig an. In der einen Hand hielt sie ihr Schwert, in der anderen den Keks, den Sera vor wenigen Minuten noch aus dem Fenster geschmissen hatte.  
¨ Ich will so was nicht noch mal erleben!¨, rief die Sucherin wütend.  
Die Elfin verstand zuerst gar nicht was sie meinte, aber dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie mit ihrem Keks wohl die Kriegerin getroffen haben musste. Sie begann zu lachen und erntete damit einen nur noch viel zornigeren Blick Cassandras.  
Streng genommen konnte sie sich ja doch ganz glücklich schätzen. Alyah hatte eine wirklich muntere Truppe um sich herum zusammen gescharrt. Auch wenn es eine Schande war, das keine weibliche Qunari dabei war. Sie war zufrieden. Zumindest so weit, wie es die Umstände und Coryfunkel erlaubten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *neth = Schwester (ist leider elbisch und nicht elfisch)  
> *²Lethallin = Anrede für männlichen Artgenossen  
> *³ ma vhenan = mein Herz 
> 
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Sally


	3. Meinungsverschiedenheit

Kapitel 3: Meinungsverschiedenheit  
  
 __¨Nein¨, sagte Alyah kurz und knapp, mit so viel Autorität wie möglich. Sie hatte sich an den Posten des Inquisitors noch nicht ganz gewöhnt. Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass sie ihren Freunden und Gefährten Befehle erteilen konnte. Dabei war sie eines der jüngsten Mitglieder der Inquisition.  
¨Ich bitte Euch Inquisitor, dieses Ding mit zunehmen wird Euch und Eure Freunde nur in Gefahr bringen. Lasst es hier. Zu Eurem eigenen Besten.¨, bat Vivienne, wobei sich ihr Ton viel herrischer anhörte als er es vermutlich sollte. Alyah blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah die Großverzauberin mit einem wütenden Blick an.  
¨Bei allem Respekt, Madame Vivienne, Ihr habt nicht das Recht so über Cole zu sprechen und ganz sicher nicht, mir irgendetwas zu befehlen.¨, erwiderte die Elfin und funkelte die große Frau ihr gegenüber zornig an. Es hatte sie schon damals unheimlich wütend gemacht, als Vivienne absolut dagegen war, Cole in der Inquisition willkommen zu heißen. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass er ein Dämon war. Aber Alyah wusste es besser. Der Geist war ihr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie hatte ihn gerne bei sich und Vivienne würde sie mit Sicherheit auch nicht umstimmen können.   
¨Begreift Ihr es denn nicht, er ist ein Dämon! Er wartet doch nur auf einen günstigen Augenblick um Euch zu töten. Er täuscht Euch.¨, erklärte die Großverzauberin so ruhig wie möglich. Wie ihr das naive Gehabe dieser Elfin auf die Nerven ging! Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Magie oder von den Dämonen. Glaubte sie wirklich, nur weil sie einmal gegen einen Dämon des Neids gekämpft hatte, würde sie wissen und verstehen, wie Dämonen dachten und handelten? Vivienne schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Verhalten war so lächerlich kindisch. Wie konnte sie nur so gutgläubig sein?   
¨Das ist Unsinn!¨, schnaubte Alyah aufgebracht. ¨Cole will niemandem etwas Böses! Er will nur helfen! Warum könnt Ihr nicht einfach damit aufhören, ihn ständig verjagen zu wollen?!¨  
Die Elfin war lauter geworden und der Rest der Anwesenden des großen Saals beobachtete ruhig, wie die Diskussion eskalierte. Selbst Varric traute sich nicht, sich einzumischen. Vermutlich hätte er es getan, um Alyah zu beschützen, wäre Vivienne nicht die andere Partei gewesen. Man konnte es gesunden Respekt oder auch einfach nur Angst nennen. Denn die meisten kannten zu viele Geschichten über die Magierin und wagten es kaum sie anzusprechen.  
¨Weil er für Euch, mich und die gesamte Inquisition eine Gefahr darstellt! Ihr wollt unbedingt Corypheus besiegen und dann lasst Ihr einen Dämon in Euren Reihen frei herumspazieren. Ihr seid jung, naiv, Ihr habt keine Ahnung von der Welt, meine Liebe, aber ich habe Erfahrung, ich weiß, wie Dämonen denken. Er täuscht Euch und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr das früh genug erkennt bevor es zu spät ist.¨, erwiderte Vivienne und ihre ruhige Art machte Alyah ganz rasend.   
¨Er ist kein Dämon!¨, entgegnete sie nur, einerseits weil sie so wütend war und ihr kaum etwas Besseres einfiel und andererseits weil sie einfach fest davon überzeugt war, dass Cole ein Geist war. Solas hatte ihr erklärt wann sich Geister in Dämonen verwandeln und Cole war kein Dämon.   
Vivienne seufzte. ¨Das führt doch zu nichts. Ich glaube, ihr seid einfach zu stur um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, meine Liebe. Gut, belassen wir es dabei, bevor Ihr noch eine weitere Dummheit begeht, die Ihr später bereuen könntet.¨, damit beendete Vivienne das Gespräch und verschwand hinter der nächsten Türe. Eigentlich hatte Alyah ihr noch irgendetwas an den Kopf werfen wollen. Vivienne hatte sie nun schon öfter als genug beleidigt und das würde sie sich nicht länger bieten lassen. Sie stapfte der Magierin wütend hinter her, bis sie von Varric mit sanfter Gewalt zurückgehalten wurde.  
¨Lasst es lieber. Glaubt mir, das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen.¨, riet er ihr.  
Alyah warf ihm einen kurzen, immer noch genervten Blick zu, befreite sich dann aus seinem Griff und setzte ihren Weg fort.   
Als sie in Solas Zimmer kam, bemerkte er ihren ungewohnten Gemütszustand sofort.  
¨Lethallan*.¨, sprach er sie an. Alyah blieb stehen und insgeheim war sie sogar dankbar, dass er sie zurückhielt. Sie wollte Vivienne am liebsten anschreien. Sie stöhnte und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.   
Der Magier kam zu ihr und nahm sanft ihre Hände in seine. ¨Was ist los, Vhenan?¨, fragte er und klang dabei sogar ein wenig besorgt.  
¨Vivienne...¨, antwortete Alyah nur kurz und er hörte schon an ihrem Ton, dass sie ziemlich beleidigt war.   
¨Ah, verstehe. Was hat sie getan?¨, er zog sie sanft zu seinem Schreibtisch und deutete ihr sich zu setzen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was Alyah im Schilde führte. Hatte er Vivienne vor wenigen Sekunden noch mit einem ebenso wütenden Blick aber dafür sehr beherrschten, kontrollierten Gang an sich vorbei laufen sehen.   
¨Sie...¨, Alyah schien noch gar nicht genau zu wissen wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. ¨Es geht um Cole.¨, knurrte sie schließlich und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl ein wenig zurück.   
¨Das ewige Thema.¨, erwiderte er und schmunzelte.   
Sie verzog genervt das Gesicht und starrte auf die schillernde Scherbe auf dem Tisch. Solas zog einen Stuhl zu ihr heran und setzte sich neben sie. ¨Da ist doch noch mehr.¨, meinte er leise und nahm ihre Hand in seine.   
Alyah schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und genoss einfach seine warme Berührung. Allein seine Anwesenheit tat ihr gut. Sie sollte Solas definitiv öfter besuchen. Er hatte eine ganz besonders ruhige Wirkung auf sie.   
¨Ich habe ihr von meinem Clan erzählt. Dass Ylvis sagte, er würde ständig von dunkler Brut angegriffen. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie mich begleiten soll, was ja nun wirklich überraschend freundlich von ihr ist. Und ich hätte auch ja gesagt, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass sie Cole hasst. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass er uns begleitet und dass sie auch gerne mitkommen könnte, sollte ihr das nichts ausmachen und dann ging es los...¨, Alyah legte ihre andere Hand auf seine und fuhr liebevoll über jeden seiner Finger. ¨Sie hat wieder damit angefangen, dass er ein Dämon ist, dass ich verantwortungslos bin, dich, Varric und mich selbst solch einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Dass es so oder so falsch wäre, dass er noch hier ist, und dass ich blind bin und nicht erkenne, was er hier tut.¨, sie machte eine kurze Pause und Solas merkte, dass sie sich etwas anspannte. ¨Nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich einfach nicht glauben, dass sie immer noch so... So ablehnend gegenüber Cole ist. Er hat niemandem etwas getan, Solas, er will doch immer nur helfen. Warum sollten wir dann seine Hilfe nicht annehmen?¨  
Alyah lehnte sich an seine Schulter und beobachtete, wie er ihre Hand in seiner hielt.   
¨Ich kann dir dabei nur zustimmen, Alyah. Du weißt, dass ich mich mit Vivienne auch nicht gerade gut verstehe, darum würde ich dir raten, ihre Worte einfach zu ignorieren. Sie denkt immer, sie weiß alles, aber das tut sie nicht.¨, erwiderte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.   
Alyah lächelte leicht. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Solas mit dem was er sagte Recht hatte, fühlte sie sich trotzdem irgendwie schuldig. Ganz Unrecht hatte die Großverzauberin auch nicht. Immerhin war die Elfin naiv und sie vertraute oft einfach auf ihr Bauchgefühl, ohne sich vorher groß Gedanken über ihre Entscheidungen zu machen.   
¨Ma´arlath*².¨, flüsterte sie leise. Es war schön zu wissen, dass er ihrer Meinung war und sie sich seiner Unterstützung immer vollkommen sicher sein konnte. Er lächelte, küsste sie noch mal auf die Stirn und stand dann auf.   
¨Lass dich von ihr nicht so runterziehen, Liebes, du hast etwas, das extrem wertvoll ist und das nicht viele besitzen.¨, meinte er und begann wieder an der Wand weiter zu malen.  
¨Und das wäre?¨, erwiderte sie Stirn runzelnd. Sie kam zu ihm und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er das Bild vollendete.   
¨Ein reines Herz.¨, antwortete er knapp. ¨Ich habe viel gesehen auf meinen Reisen, aber nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so schön und offen war wie du. Du hast Cole in dein Herz geschlossen, ohne ihn richtig zu kennen oder zu wissen was er eigentlich ist. Und allein das, macht dich zu etwas ganz Besonderem. Andere hatten Angst, vor ihm, vor dem was er sein könnte, du nicht.¨, erklärte er und erinnerte Alyah wieder daran, wie sehr sie es an ihm liebte, wenn er so enthusiastisch von ihr sprach. Er bewunderte, respektierte sie und das gefiel ihr unheimlich. Sie merkte wie sie ein wenig rot wurde. Die Elfin war es sich einfach nicht gewohnt so gelobt zu werden.   
¨Du übertreibst...¨, murmelte sie verlegen und nahm wieder seine Hand.  
¨Das tue ich nicht.¨, entgegnete er überzeugt und sah sie ernst an.   
Alyah erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment lang schweigend. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn liebevoll.  
Solas wollte das zuerst gar nicht erwidern, immerhin waren sie in seinem Zimmer, das man wenn man wollte aus zwei Stockwerken sehr gut beobachten konnte, aber andererseits weckte sie in ihm immer eine Sehnsucht, die er nicht ignorieren konnte. Also legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich.   
¨Hast du gerade etwas...Zeit?¨, fragte sie leise. Er hielt sie noch immer in seinen Armen und ihren heißen Atem so nahe auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, brachte ihn ganz durcheinander. Wenn sie solche Dinge immer tat, würde er mit seinem Bild nie fertig werden.   
¨Theoretisch sollte ich noch einige Dinge erledigen aber... Ich schätze, du könntest mich durchaus überzeugen, diese Dinge wann anders zu machen.¨, erwiderte er und Alyah grinste.  
¨Hm, überzeugen also, ja?¨, sie biss sich konzentriert auf die Lippe. Dann flüsterte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr und Solas wusste sofort wo das hinführen würde. Gut, dann müsste er sich seinen Aufschrieben wohl doch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt widmen. Alyah wusste nur zu gut, wie sie ihn um den Finger wickeln konnte.   
¨Einverstanden.¨, antwortete er und ließ sich von ihr in ihr Zimmer führen...   
  
Es war still auf der Galerie. Vivienne hatte einige Zeit gebraucht sich an ihren Patz weit oben über den Köpfen der Mitglieder der Inquisition zu gewöhnen, aber inzwischen genoss sie das Gefühl immer den Überblick behalten zu können. Ein junger Elf hatte heute Mittag die Feste betreten und nach seiner Schwester verlangt. Es hatte die Magierin zwar überrascht, aber nicht aus der Fassung gebracht. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Inquisitorin Geschwister hatte, schließlich wirkte sie trotz ihrer offenen Art oft auch ziemlich unnahbar. Umso erstaunter war sie über deren Reaktion auf das plötzliche Auftauchen ihres Bruders. Sie hatte ihn umarmt und sofort angefahren, wie dumm es von ihm gewesen sei allein hier her zu kommen. Er hätte ihr Bescheid sagen müssen.   
¨Madame Vivienne?¨  
Die Großverzauberin löste ihren Blick von den vielen Menschen und Elfen unter ihr.   
¨Wächter Blackwall. Welch eine Ehre, was kann ich für Euch tun mein Lieber?¨, antwortete sie und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf. Eigentlich gefiel ihr der Platz hier oben teils auch deshalb so gut, weil sie hier ihre Ruhe hatte. Sie war nicht ständig von nervenden Elfen wie Sera umgeben und auch das Ding, Cole hielt weiten Abstand von ihr. Es war angenehm.   
¨Ich wollte Euch um ein Gespräch bitten, wenn es Eure Zeit erlaubt.¨, erklärte er höflich. Blackwall war einer der wenigen Gefolgsleuten des Inquisitors den gegenüber sie freundlich gesinnt war. Die meisten waren ihrer Ansicht nach naiv und dumm, so wie der Inquisitor selbst manchmal, aber einige wenige wussten wie sie sich zu benehmen hatten, und dazu zählte auch der graue Wächter.  
¨Selbstverständlich. Setzt Euch doch.¨, sie deutete auf eines der beiden Sofas und setzte sich ihrem Gast gegenüber. ¨Tee?¨  
¨Nein, danke.¨, erwiderte er, stets freundlich. ¨ Es geht um den Inquisitor.¨, eröffnete er sofort das Gespräch. Die Magierin goss den Tee in ihre Tasse ohne aufzublicken.   
¨Worum genau?¨, fragte sie, obwohl sie glaubte zu wissen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie hatte bereits beobachtet, dass er für die junge Elfin eine Art Vaterfigur war. Er beschützte sie und hatte ständig ein Auge auf sie und ins besondere auch auf Solas. Wobei sich Vivienne fragte, ob da etwas vorging von dem sie nichts wusste.   
¨Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr mit dem Inquisitor sehr... Zynisch über Eure Ansichten diskutiert. Ich denke Euch ist bewusst, dass sie sehr viel Wert auf die Meinung ihrer Freunde legt.¨, fuhr er fort und ließ sie nicht aus dem Auge. Als ob sie ihn bei einem falschen Wort gleich mit einem Eiszauber bestrafen würde. Sie lachte leicht.   
¨Selbstverständlich, mein Lieber. Aber soll ich ihr deswegen ins Gesicht lügen? Damit sie sich besser fühlt? Haltet ihr das für richtig?¨, erwiderte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.   
Der Wächter starrte sie eine Sekunde lang schweigend an.  
¨Manchmal ist es besser zu lügen, um jemanden zu beschützen, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen und Schmerzen zuzufügen die so schnell nicht mehr verheilen.¨, entgegnete er mit einem ernsten Blick. ¨Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es hin und wieder besser ist, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten.¨  
Vivienne musterte den Mann ihr gegenüber einen Augenblick lang. Blackwall hatte etwas Stolzes zugleich aber auch Liebenswertes an sich. Er schien sich seiner Eigenschaften wohl bewusst zu sein, prahlte damit aber nicht sondern ging sehr bescheiden damit um. Vivienne wusste, dass er von allen gemocht wurde. Es gab wohl kaum jemand, der sich über ihn beschwerte. Selbst Solas, dessen Meinung über die grauen Wächter gespalten war, unterhielt sich oft und gerne mit ihm. Einerseits bewunderte Vivienne seine offene und freundliche Person, andererseits fragte sie sich ob da nicht mehr dahinter steckte. Konnte ein Mann wirklich von sich aus so ehrenhaft sein, wie er es war? Oder hatte selbst Blackwall ein Geheimnis, dass sein wahres Ich verbarg? Sie wusste es nicht und genaugenommen wollte sie sich da auch nicht einmischen. Er versuchte lediglich seine Freundin zu beschützen, was ein ehrenhafter Gedanke war.   
¨Mein Lieber, ich weiß was Ihr denkt. Und glaubt mir, ich finde es wie jeder andere sehr lobenswert, wie Ihr Euch für Eure Leute einsetzt, aber ich schätze es ist immer noch meine Sache wie ich mit dem Inquisitor rede. Und wenn ich sie für ein freches, vorlautes Gör halte, werde ich ihr das auch dementsprechend sagen. Sollte sie aber etwas tun, das wahren Mut oder Klugheit beweist, werde ich sie dafür loben. Ich will ihr nichts Böses, Wächter Blackwall, das wollte ich nie. Ich werde mich nur nicht verstellen.¨, erklärte sie und glaubte das Gespräch damit beendet zu haben.   
Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass Alyah ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte mit ihr zu sprechen, aber trotzdem bekam sie den Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf, dass sich die Inquisitorin von ihr angegriffen gefühlt hatte.  
¨Gut. Wie ich sehe, werdet Ihr Eure Meinung nicht ändern. Das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte Euch nur darauf ansprechen, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass der Inquisitor Euch meidet. Ich dachte, ich gehe dem auf dem Grund. Und vielleicht hatte ich auch gehofft, Euch überzeugen zu können. Anscheinend lag ich damit aber falsch. Verzeiht, dass ich Eure Zeit geraubt habe.¨, erwiderte er und erhob sich. ¨ Ich wollte Euch außerdem daran erinnern, wie jung Alyah ist. Ihre Naivität ist verständlich. Man sollte dabei aber nicht außer Acht lassen, wie weise sie handelt. In vielerlei Hinsicht.¨, mit diesen letzten Worten verließ er Viviennes Zimmer und ließ die nachdenkliche Großverzauberin zurück. Vielleicht war sie ja doch etwas zu harsch mit der Elfin umgegangen. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte der Wächter Recht. Für ihre 25 Jahre, war sie schon erstaunlich reif und wies oft einen Mut auf, den nur wenige besaßen. Dennoch sollte man sie nicht vor der harten Wahrheit bewahren. Sie musste wissen, wie Thedas funktionierte. Und Vivienne würde ihr weiterhin ehrlich gegenüber stehen.  
  
¨Sera...was...?¨, Alyah warf der Elfin einen irritierten Blick zu, als diese auf dem Dach saß und grundlos andere Leute beschimpfte. Gut, das passte zu ihr, war aber trotzdem unangebracht.   
¨Hey Inquisitor! Ich hab gehört Euer Bruder ist hier.¨, entgegnete sie und kam wieder durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer. Sie deutete auf den Platz neben sich und Alyah setzte sich neben ihre Artgenossin.   
¨Er ist gerade mal... Vielleicht eine Stunde hier. Woher wusstet Ihr von ihm?¨, fragte sie und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Sera war immer gut informiert, ein Grund warum sie mit Solas immer sehr vorsichtig sein musste, würde sie irgendjemand entdecken, der mit Sera nicht mal ein Wort getauscht hatte, wäre die Elfin über ihre Beziehung sofort informiert. Alyah hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das machte, aber irgendwie schien es so als hätte Sera immer überall Augen und Ohren. Aber dennoch war es erstaunlich, dass sie schon von ihrem Bruder wusste.   
¨Ach, da waren so zwei Jammerelfen, die von einem jungen, attraktiven Jammerelf gesprochen haben der zur Jammerelfeninquisitorin gehörte. Daher dachte ich, ich sprech Euch einfach mal drauf an. Wie heißt er? Ich kann ihn ja gerne weiterhin Jammerelf nennen, aber ich weiß nicht ob er darauf reagiert.¨, erklärte Sera und Alyah konnte nur den Kopf schütteln wie oft ihre Freundin das Wort ¨Jammerelf¨ benutzte. Sie wusste ja, was sie damit meinte, aber ihrer Meinung nach gehörte sie selbst ganz sicher nicht zu der Kategorie. Schließlich klagte sie nicht halb so viel wie die anderen Elfen über vergangene Zeiten.   
¨Sein Name ist Ylvis. Und er... Gut er ist ein Jammerelf.¨, stimmte sie zu und Sera lachte. Obwohl sie so verschieden waren, verstanden sie sich doch sehr gut. Sehr zum Unmut ihres Partners. Solas kam mit Sera einfach nicht zu Recht.   
¨Schön, dass ihr die Wahrheit erkennt, Inquisitor. Beim Erbauer, ich klinge schon wie Blackwall. Vielleicht sollte ich mir jemand anderem zum Mittagessen suchen. Er starrt mich auch immer so irritiert an, wenn ich mir noch was zu essen besorg und er schon längst fertig ist.¨, Sera sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. ¨Ihr wollt also Euren Clan besuchen, richtig? Habt Ihr schon ein paar Leute gefunden die Euch freiwillig in das Zentrum der Jammerelfen begleiten?¨, fragte sie und grinste. Alyah musterte ihre Freundin einen Moment lang verständnislos.  
¨Ja, Solas, Cole und Varric begleiten mich. Freiwillig.¨, einen Augenblick lang fragte sie sich warum sie das letzte Wort überhaupt hinzugefügt hatte. Sie würde wohl nie jemanden dazu zwingen mit ihr zu kommen. Und so schlimm jammerte ihr Clan nun auch nicht. Ylvis war eigentlich der einzige der Seras Bild des Jammerelfen verkörperlichte.   
¨Ihr nehmt Grusel mit? Ist das Euer Ernst? Habt ihr nicht irgendwie... Schiss, dass er wieder ne Menge Dolche stiehlt und das irgendwie ein falsches Licht auf ihn werfen könnte? Ich will ihn jetzt ganz sicher nicht in Schutz nehmen, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Inquisitor.¨, meinte Sera. Sie wirkte tatsächlich etwas besorgt und allein bei dem Gedanke, dass es sich bei ihrer Sorge um den jungen Geist handelte, musste Alyah schmunzeln.  
¨Wenn Ihr mir versprecht, dass Ihr gut auf ihn aufpasst während ich weg bin, lasse ich ihn gerne hier. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er mir helfen möchte und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass sich außer mir, Solas und Varric sonst irgendwer gut mit ihm versteht. Zumindest nicht so weit, dass er auf ihn aufpassen würde...¨, erläuterte die Elfin ruhig.  
¨Ne, das könnt Ihr echt vergessen. Gut, dann nehmt ihn mit. Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Dann spukt er auch nicht ständig in meinem Hirn rum.¨, stimmte sie zu. ¨Und wo ist jetzt Euer Bruder? Ich wollte ihn auch mal kennen lernen.¨  
Alyah schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte Sera ganz sicher nicht. Ylvis würde ihr nur auf den Geist gehen und mit ihr diskutieren. So lange bis sie schwur an die ganzen alten Elfengötter zu glauben.   
¨Ich glaube kaum, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, Sera.¨, meinte Alyah. ¨Außerdem muss ich noch einige Sachen packen, wir wollten in einer Stunde abreisen.¨, fügte sie hinzu und stand auf. Sera sah ihr enttäuscht nach.   
¨Ihr wollt schon gehen? Und ich dachte, Ihr setzt Euch mit mir noch ein bisschen auf das Dach und wir bewerfen ein paar Leute mit Keksen...¨, sie verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht, ließ Alyah aber mit einem Lachen und einem letzten ¨Tut mir leid¨ gehen.   
  
*Lethallan = Anrede für weiblichen Artgenossen  
*² Ma’arlath = Ich liebe dich


	4. Verbindung

Kapitel 4: Verbindung   
  
Der Himmel war düster und der jungen Inquisitorin war bewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis es anfing zu regnen. Ylvis hatte es also doch geschafft. Sie seufzte. Alyah hatte ihren Bruder eigentlich beschützen wollen und darauf bestanden, dass er in der Himmelsfeste blieb, aber natürlich hatte er sich nicht dazu drängen lassen und war seiner Schwester so lange auf den Geist gegangen bis sie letzten Endes doch zugestimmt hatte. Dorian hatte sich ebenfalls angeboten sie zu begleiten mit der Begründung ¨Bei einem Kampf gegen die dunkle Brut kann man nie genug Unterstützung haben¨. Alyah hatte selbstverständlich nichts dagegen gehabt und nun waren sie schon seit einigen Tagen unterwegs zu ihrem Clan. Es war Abend und Alyah beobachtete ihren Bruder und Dorian mit einem skeptischen Blick. Sie hatten erst vor wenigen Minuten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und die beiden Männer hatten sich sofort etwas weiter weg begeben um etwas in Ruhe miteinander reden zu können. Die Inquisitorin wusste immer noch nicht was sie davon halten sollte und beschloss ihren Bruder einfach mal im Auge zu behalten. Es war kalt und die Nähe des Feuers fühlte sich angenehm warm an. Varric war das Geflirte der beiden Männer auch schon aufgefallen und er hatte Alyah jedes Mal ein beinahe schon schadenfrohes Grinsen zugeworfen, wenn die beiden wieder anfingen herumzuturteln. Und nun saß er ihr gegenüber am Lagerfeuer und schrieb eifrig an seiner Geschichte. Alyah hoffte immer noch, dass er an ¨Schwerter und Schilde¨ weiterschrieb und keine peinliche Parodie ihres Lebens verewigte. Sie mochte den Zwerg - keine Frage - aber sie kannte auch seinen Hang zum Sarkasmus und die Art und Weise wie er über seine Freunde schrieb. Sie hatte ¨Der Champion von Kirkwall¨ auch gelesen und eigentlich immer auf ein happy end gehofft. Aber Varric hatte das Ende ziemlich offen gelassen. Sie konnte nur von Glück sprechen, dass sie ihn persönlich kennen lernen durfte, so hatte er ihr doch noch von Hawkes ganz eigenem ¨happy End¨ erzählt. Alyah hatte ihn gefragt, ob es möglich wäre seine Freundin mal auf die Himmelsfeste einzuladen, er hatte aber nur gemeint, dass Cassandra ihm dann den Kopf abreißen würde. ¨Ein andern Mal, Inquisitor¨, hatte er nur gesagt und Alyahs Hoffnungen damit ziemlich heftig dezimiert.  
¨Was beunruhigt dich?¨  
Solas riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie der Magier sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte. Varric sah kurz von seinem Buch auf, musterte die beiden Elfen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Buch. Alyah war noch nicht ganz schlüssig, ob Varric über ihre Beziehung zu Solas Bescheid wusste oder nicht. Aber sie glaubte, dass er bereits Vermutungen angestellt hatte und nur auf eine Bestätigung dieser wartete.  
¨Angst, wie ein dunkler, leerer Gang ohne Ende. Türen, verschlossen, verriegelt, nicht öffnen? Nur ein Schritt...¨, übersetzte Cole ihre Zweifel, der plötzlich ebenfalls neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Alyahs Blick wanderte von Cole zu Solas und dann wieder zurück zum Feuer.   
¨Es geht um Ylvis.¨, eröffnete sie schließlich und zog ihre Beine näher an ihren Körper um ihre Arme auf ihren Knien abstützen zu können. ¨Er hat sich schon so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.¨, meinte sie. Alyah wollte nicht zugeben, dass es ein Fehler ihrerseits gewesen war, ihrem Bruder nachgegeben zu haben. Immerhin wusste sie, dass sie um einiges entspannter wäre, wenn er nun auf der Himmelsfeste wäre. Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Er war hier und sie war für ihn verantwortlich.  
¨Ihr könntet es wagen. Sprecht mit ihm und das knotige Gefühl wird verschwinden.¨, schlug Cole vor und Alyah warf ihm einen kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der ihren inneren Konflikt nachvollziehen konnte. Sie könnte mit ihrem Bruder sprechen. Aber sie wusste, dass es nur zwei verschiedene Ausgänge gab. Entweder, sie würden in einem heftigen Streit auseinander gehen (was beim Erbauer nicht das erste Mal wäre), oder er würde einsehen, dass sie Recht hatte, sie aber trotzdem bitten zu bleiben. Ylvis liebte seine Schwester vielleicht etwas zu sehr, denn er brachte sich damit öfter in Gefahr als ihr lieb war.  
¨So einfach ist das nicht.¨, erwiderte sie und starrte wieder in das warme Feuer.  
¨Lasst ihn doch einfach bei Dorian. Ich glaube, solange er bei ihm ist, fehlt dem Burschen nichts.¨, mischte sich Varric ein, der sein Buch geschlossen und auf die Seite gelegt hatte. Allem Anschein nach war er auch am Ausgang des Gesprächs interessiert.  
¨Das Problem ist, wenn ihm etwas passiert, bin ich Schuld. Das war schon immer so. Ältere Geschwister sind für die jüngeren verantwortlich. Was meint ihr, warum ich mich so oft mit dem Hüter in die Haare gekriegt habe? Weil Ylvis irgendetwas angestellt hatte.¨, erzählte Alyah und seufzte wieder resigniert. Sie hätte ihn einfach da lassen sollen...  
¨Geh nicht, neth, lass mich nicht alleine. Ich brauche dich, du hast es versprochen.¨, zitierte Cole und Alyah sah ihn erschrocken an. ¨Tage, Wochen, wie lang? Kommst du zurück? Du hattest es versprochen...¨, der Geist verstummte und senkte den Blick. ¨Er sieht zu Euch auf, vermisst Euch. Wünscht sich, Ihr würdet ihn sehen.¨, erklärte Cole wieder und die junge Elfin schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Ihr war kalt und Coles Erläuterungen machten diesen Zustand nicht gerade besser. Ja, sie erinnerte sich an den Tag als sie ihren Clan verlassen hatte. Daran, wie geschockt Ylvis gewesen war. Aber sie hatte gehen müssen. Und sie wusste, dass er ihr das immer noch übel nahm.  
¨Das...¨, begann sie, beendete den Satz aber nicht. Sie wusste nicht wie sie darauf antworten sollte.  
¨Ihr solltet Euch nicht solche Gedanken um ihn machen, Inquisitor.¨, meinte Solas leise und Alyah fuhr bei dem letzten Wort etwas zusammen. Inzwischen war sie es sich gewohnt, dass er sie Vhenan oder Liebes nannte, da klang es fast schon ein wenig kalt, wenn er sie vor ihren Freunden mit diesem Titel ansprach.  
¨Grieskram hat Recht. Ihm wird schon nichts passieren.¨, stimmte Varric zu und schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Alyah erwiderte diese Geste und hoffte einfach, ihre Freunde behielten Recht. Wenn ihrem Bruder etwas zustieße... Sie musterte ihn und Dorian, bemerkte wie glücklich er aussah und fragte sich, wie schnell die beiden sich in den letzten Tagen näher gekommen waren. Sie mochte Dorian und sie bildete sich auch ein ihn gut zu kennen, weshalb sie eigentlich noch etwas skeptischer war. Sie wusste nicht, wie ernst er es mit Ylvis meinte und das beunruhigte sie. Ihr Bruder verschenkte sein Herz viel zu schnell und sie befürchtete Dorian könnte ihn ohne es wirklich zu wollen verletzen.  
¨Vermutlich habt ihr Recht.¨, meinte sie schließlich, konnte ihren Blick aber nicht von dem Paar lösen.   
Dorian stand auf und zog auch Ylvis auf die Füße. Er bemerkte Alyahs Blick, lächelte sie einmal beruhigend an und ging dann mit einem letzten ¨Gute Nacht¨ an die Gruppe gewandt in sein Zelt. Ylvis sah ihm nach und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsam aufgeregtes Funkeln, dass Alyah so noch nie gesehen hatte. Er kam zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Varric.   
¨Worüber habt Ihr eben gesprochen?¨, fragte er und strahlte in die Runde. Alyah schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.   
¨Nichts wichtiges.¨, erwiderte sie und Ylvis sah sie kurz etwas enttäuscht an.  
¨Ihr scheint Euch ja ausgesprochen gut mit Dorian zu verstehen.¨, kommentierte Varric und begann wieder in sein Buch zu schreiben.   
Ylvis wurde etwas rot und sah verlegen zur Seite.   
¨Er ist...¨, begann er, wusste aber nicht mehr wie er weitersprechen sollte und verstummte schließlich.  
¨Das mit den Sätze anfangen und nicht zu Ende sprechen habt Ihr Euch von Eurer Schwester abgeguckt, was?¨, fragte Varric und lachte leicht.  
Alyah ignorierte das einfach mal und merkte, dass sie langsam auch ziemlich müde wurde.   
¨Ich werde dann auch mal schlafen gehen. Ich schätze wir können uns morgen endlich unserem Clan widmen.¨, meinte Alyah und stand auf. Sie wusste, dass sie auf dem harten Boden nicht unbedingt gut schlafen würde, aber sie hoffte immer noch darauf, dass Solas sie früher oder später in ihrem Zelt besuchen würde und sie dann vielleicht doch etwas besser schlafen würde. Kurz nachdem sie in ihrem Zelt verschwunden war, löste sich die kleine Gruppe um das Lagerfeuer nach und nach ebenfalls auf um in den restlichen Zelten zu verschwinden.  
  
 __Kalt. Schmerz. Sie hustete, kämpfte sich auf die Beine und sah in den nie enden wollenden Abgrund. Wo war sie? Alyah sah sich um, musterte ihre Umgebung und konnte schließlich den Geist am anderen Ende der Schlucht ausmachen. ¨Cole!¨, rief sie und im nächsten Moment stand er auch schon direkt neben ihr.  
¨Ein Albtraum.¨, sagte er leise und sah ebenfalls in die weite Tiefe vor ihnen. ¨Ihr solltet aufwachen.¨, fügte er noch hinzu.   
¨Was tut Ihr hier?¨, fragte die Elfin und wunderte sich, dass er hier im Nichts war. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er dort nie zurückgehen wollte? Dass es für ihn.. Schmerzhaft wäre?   
¨Euch leiten.¨, erwiderte er und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten verwandelte er sich in eine groteske Gestalt die Alyah nur zu sehr an den Dämon des Neids erinnerte.   
¨Nein!¨, schrie sie und wollte rennen, aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Cole war kein Dämon! Er würde nie...!  
¨Ihr habt sie alle getötet, Inquisitor. Es ist Eure Schuld.¨  
Alyah kniff die Augen zusammen, presste die Hände auf ihre Ohren, um dieser schrecklich lauten Stimme Einhalt zu gebieten, aber es funktionierte nicht.   
¨ Er wird sterben. Ihr werdet Ihn töten.¨   
¨Nein…¨, wimmerte sie und fiel auf die Knie.   
Das würde sie nie zulassen.  
  
¨Alyah!¨  
Solas weckte sie. Alyah glaubte noch nie in ihrem gesamten - zugegeben kurzen Leben - so froh gewesen zu sein geweckt zu werden. Ihr Blick glitt durch das kleine Zelt, blieb an dem ihres Partners hängen und erst jetzt realisierte sie, wie feucht ihre Wangen waren. Hatte sie geweint?   
¨Es ist alles in Ordnung, Vhenan.¨, sagte er leise und nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. Hatte er gewusst, dass sie so schlecht geträumt hatte?  
¨Solas...¨, murmelte sie noch etwas benommen.   
¨Ich wäre früher gekommen aber...¨, begann er, entschied dann aber, dass das egal war und legte sich einfach neben Alyah unter die Decken. Die Elfin schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und war einfach nur dankbar dass er hier war. ¨Cole hat mir gesagt, dass du Angst hast. Er hat sich nicht getraut dich zu wecken, weil du seinen Namen gesagt hast...¨, erklärte er und strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken.   
Alyah erinnerte sich an ihren Traum, viel zu gut für ihren Geschmack. Ja, sie hatte von Cole geträumt und jetzt wo Solas auch noch erwähnte, dass sie im Schlaf gesprochen hatte, machte sie das Alles noch etwas nervöser. Sie hoffte nur, nichts Schlimmes gesagt zu haben. Nichts, was Cole irgendwie Angst gemacht hatte.  
¨Was habe ich denn gesagt?¨, fragte sie leise und genoss Solas liebevolle Berührungen.  
¨Etwas mit einem Dämon.¨, antwortete er. Allem Anschein nach hatte Cole sich nicht sonderlich deutlich ausgedrückt. ¨Ich habe Cole noch nie so... Aufgelöst erlebt. Er hatte richtig Angst um dich, sagte, ein Dämon schwebe über dir.¨, erklärte er und Alyah zog die Stirn kraus. Dann... War es nicht   
nur ein Albtraum gewesen? Beim Erbauer, sollte das etwa heißen, dass sie jetzt schon von Dämonen heimgesucht wurde? Und wieder verfluchte sie diesen blöden Anker an ihrer Hand. Sie hatte sich das nie gewünscht... ¨Mir gefällt der Gedanke zwar nicht, aber es scheint, als öffne der Anker eine Verbindung zum Nichts, die besser verborgen bliebe. Wenn du gestattest, würde ich gerne ab sofort immer bei dir Schlafen. Nur zu deinem Schutz, selbstverständlich.¨, meinte er und Alyah schmunzelte. Natürlich. Nur zu ihrem Schutz.   
¨Ich bin die Letzte die sich darüber beschweren würde. Außerhalb davon bist du um einiges gemütlicher als der harte Boden.¨, erwiderte sie und legte demonstrativ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.   
Solas lachte leicht.   
¨Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?¨, fragte er und in seiner Stimme lag eindeutig Besorgnis.   
¨Nein. Ich... Hatte nur ein bisschen Angst.¨, entgegnete sie und seufzte. Sie hatte schon häufiger Albträume gehabt aber dieser... Zumal sie nun wusste, dass es sich dabei nicht nur um einen Albtraum handelte. Der Gedanke, dass ein Dämon sie so einfach aufsuchen und verunsichern konnte war grauenhaft. Sie hatte sich so verloren und hilflos gefühlt.   
¨Vielleicht kann ich dich in deinen Träumen begleiten. Sobald du schläfst, versuche ich zu dir zu kommen.¨, schlug er vor. Alyah nickte leicht, schwach und schloss wieder die Augen. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht schlafen, immerhin wusste sie nicht, ob ihr nächster Traum wieder eine unangenehme Verbindung öffnen würde, aber der Gedanke, dass Solas sie beschützen würde, ließ sie doch langsam aber sicher in den Schlaf sinken...  
  
¨Wusst ich´s doch.¨, Varric stand mit einem breiten Grinsen am Eingang ihres Zeltes und Alyah konnte nur sehr langsam ihre Augen öffnen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wahrnahm, worauf der Zwerg anspielte und sie sich schnell aufrichtete. Ein Wunder, dass Solas nicht früher wach geworden war. Schlief er doch sonst nicht sonderlich lange und verließ ihr Zimmer immer Stunden bevor sie die Augen aufschlug.   
¨Varric!¨, stieß sie erschrocken hervor. Er hätte sie auch warnen können, oder zumindest begrüßen. Aber nun stand er dort und sah sie mit einem mehr als nur wissenden, belustigten Grinsen an.   
¨Ich hatte ja vermutet, dass Ihr auf diese besserwisserische Art von Grieskram steht, aber das...¨, er musterte sie kurz und Alyah dachte für einen schrecklichen Bruchteil einer Sekunde sie wäre nackt. Ein schneller, prüfender Blick über ihren Körper später wusste sie das dem nicht so war. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich heiß an und ihr Herz schlug unangenehm schnell.   
¨Raus!¨, befahl sie und zeigte demonstrativ auf den Ausgang des Zeltes.   
Varric hob beschwichtigend die Hände und verschwand mit einem letzten ¨Ihr habt das gleiche Temperament und denselben Sinn für Humor wie Hawke¨ das Zelt. Alyah wusste nicht ob das jetzt gut oder eher schlecht war, hatte sie sich selbst bisher nie mit dem Champion von Kirkwall verglichen.  
¨Du könntest jetzt auch mal die Augen aufmachen.¨, knurrte sie und warf einen genervten Blick zu Solas, der neben ihr lag und sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
¨Du bist wunderschön, wenn man dich in Verlegenheit bringt.¨, meinte er, saß ebenfalls auf und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.   
Alyah schnaubte nur verächtlich und stand auf. ¨Du hättest auch etwas sagen können.¨, meinte sie beleidigt und verließ das Zelt. Er wusste doch, dass sie mit solchen Situationen überhaupt nicht umgehen konnte!   
Wenigstens hatte sie nicht mehr geträumt. Zumindest nicht schlecht. Sie meinte sich zu erinnern von Solas geträumt zu haben, aber vielleicht war er auch persönlich da gewesen und ihr Traum war deswegen so schön geendet. Insofern war es wohl doch nicht so unrealistisch gewesen, dass sie kurz gedacht hatte nackt zu sein.    
Am Lagerfeuer saßen bereits die anderen und Dorian bereitete ihnen ein tevinterisches Gericht zu, dass Alyah nicht einmal wagte auszusprechen. Sie war nicht unbedingt sehr mit den Mahlzeiten aus Dorians Heimat vertraut und ließ sich einfach überraschen. Ylvis war hin und weg, lobte Dorians Kochkünste in den Himmel und Alyah fing an daran zu glauben, dass sie ihren Bruder vielleicht bald nur noch aus dem Grund auf der Himmelsfeste hätte lassen sollen, um sich sein ständiges Geschwärme nicht anhören zu müssen. Da spielte sein Schutz kaum mehr eine Rolle.  
¨Was guckst du denn so grimmig, neth?¨, fragte Ylvis der ihr ahnungslos gegenüber saß und ihre schlechte Laune überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Das war so typisch.  
¨Ich habe meine Gründe.¨, grummelte sie nur beleidigt und starrte den merkwürdigen Eintopf in ihrer Schale an.  
¨Ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass ihr das Gericht zum Mund führen müsst um es zu essen, Inquisitor. Durch bloßes Anstarren wird es auch nicht weniger.¨, meinte Dorian und grinste sie schelmisch an.  
Sie warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie einen Happen probierte und erstaunt feststellen musste, dass es faszinierend gut schmeckte.  
¨Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Besuch Euch so verstimmen würde, Herold.¨, murmelte Varric und musterte Alyah mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Das hatte er schließlich nicht erreichen wollen.  
Sie machte zur Antwort nur einen genervten Laut und widmete sich wieder dem Eintopf.  
¨Euer... Besuch? Ich dachte die Inquisitorin wäre mit Solas liiert.¨, meinte Dorian und zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.   
Alyahs Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und Ylvis starrte seine Schwester geschockt an.  
¨DORIAN!¨   
So viel zum Thema Geheimhaltung.


	5. Hawke

Kapitel 5: Hawke

Ihr Clan war weitergezogen. Alyah starrte fassungslos auf die tiefen Furchen in der Erde, die ihre Häuser zurückgelassen hatten. Einige verbrannte Stellen am Boden wiesen eindeutig auf einen Kampf hin und die junge Elfin fragte sich, wie schnell die dunkle Brut inzwischen ihren Clan wohl angriff. Die Abstände schienen immer kürzer zu werden und sie sank betroffen den Kopf. Was war hier nur geschehen?  
Cole lief langsam an ihr vorbei und kniete sich zu einem Gegenstand auf den Boden. ¨Es ist verbrannt.¨, stellte er fest, stand auf und legte Alyah eine kleine elfische Puppe in die Hand. ¨Magisches Feuer.¨  
Alyah betrachtete das Spielzeug in ihren Händen und runzelte die Stirn. Josephine hatte ihnen versichert, dass ihr Clan noch hier sein sollte, wären sie schnell genug unterwegs. Sie hatte zwar hin und wieder einen Riss schließen müssen, aber letzten Endes hatte sie gedacht, sie wären relativ gut vorangekommen.  
¨Das ist ungewöhnlich.¨, meinte sie und begutachtete die Stoffpuppe von allen Seiten. Sollten sich ihrem Clan nicht urplötzlich eine Menge Magier angeschlossen haben, mussten diese Kampfspuren von jemand anderem stammen. "Soweit ich weiß gibt es nur zwei Magier in unserem Clan und beide beherrschen keine Feuermagie."  
"Stimmt. Meinst du etwa, es war noch eine dritte Partei involviert?", fragte Ylvis verwundert. Alyah schwieg einen Moment.  
"Wir müssen den Clan finden.", sagte sie fest entschlossen und ging voraus. Solas bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit. Die Sorge um ihren verschollenen Clan war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Außerdem wirkte sie etwas unkonzentriert.  
"Ihr solltet ihr besser etwas Mut zusprechen Grieskram. Das ist doch jetzt Eure Aufgabe, oder nicht?", meinte Varric leise an Solas gewandt. Der Magier warf dem Zwerg einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick zu und lief dann voraus um mit seiner Partnerin aufzuschließen.  
"Sie fürchtet sich.", stellte Cole fest. Varric musste ihm dieses verdammte Angeschleiche unbedingt abgewöhnen.  
"Tun wir das nicht alle auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise, Kleiner?", erwiderte Varric und beobachtete, wie Solas Alyah eine Hand auf den Arm legte und sie zum Stehen brachte. Er hoffte nur der Magier könnte die Elfin wirklich beruhigen.  
¨Wovor fürchtet Ihr Euch?¨, fragte Cole und warf dem Zwerg einen interessierten Blick zu.  
¨Wisst Ihr das denn nicht?¨, erwiderte Varric und zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
¨Sterbliche mögen es nicht, wenn ich ihre Ängste lese. Sera sagte: ¨Frag doch einfach.¨. Ich versuche zu fragen.¨, erklärte er und sah dabei konzentriert auf einen Punkt, den der Zwerg nicht sehen konnte. ¨Sie fürchtet sich vor mir. Aber ich bin keine Furcht.¨, fügte er noch hinzu und Varric meinte einen seltsam traurigen Ton zu vernehmen. Cole hatte Recht, Varric hatte sich von Anfang an nicht vor ihm gefürchtet. Sera übertrieb. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit ihr sprechen. ¨Sera übertreibt hin und wieder. Macht Euch nichts draus, Kleiner, ich habe keine Angst vor Euch.¨, entgegnete Varric beruhigend. ¨Ihr dürft meine Ängste lesen, aber tut mir den Gefallen und behaltet sie für Euch. Es reicht wenn der Inquisitor mit seinen Ängsten so offen zu kämpfen hat.¨, bat er.  
Cole nickte nur, setzte dazu an etwas zu sagen, schwieg aber wieder. Varric sah ihm an, dass ihm ganz eindeutig etwas auf der Zunge brannte und seufzte schließlich. ¨Spuckt es aus.¨, meinte er nur.  
¨Ich kann helfen!¨, entgegnete er.  
¨Wisst Ihr, manchmal möchte man keine Hilfe. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Ich sage Euch Bescheid wenn Eure Hilfe benötigt wird.¨, versicherte Varric dem Geist und deutete auf Alyah. ¨Sie braucht vermutlich Eure Hilfe-¨  
Cole wollte eben ein paar hastige Schritte in Richtung Alyah machen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne, als Varric ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. ¨Lasst aber zuerst Solas ein bisschen mit ihr sprechen.¨

Ylvis starrte den elfischen Magier mit einem missbilligenden Blick an. Eigentlich hatte er einen recht guten Eindruck von ihm gehabt, aber seit er nun wusste, dass er mit seiner Schwester ¨liiert¨ war, was ja nun wirklich harmloser klang als es vermutlich war, hatte er seine Meinung komplett geändert. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar der Grund, warum Alyah nicht zurück zu ihrem Clan kam. Wegen ihm. Wegen diesem blöden Magierelfen. Ylvis machte einen verächtlichen Laut, ohne es selbst richtig wahrzunehmen und maß Solas mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Er hatte seine Schwester nicht verdient. Alyah brauchte einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite. Nicht so einen schlaksigen... Magier.  
¨Ihr wirkt, als wollet ihr Solas mit Eurem Blick töten.¨, stellte Dorian fest und er warf dem Elfen neben ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Fand er etwa, dass Solas keine gute Partie für seine Schwester war?  
¨Er hat mit meiner Schwester geschlafen.¨, knurrte Ylvis und sah Dorian kein einziges Mal an. Er wollte diesen hinterlistigen Magier nicht aus den Augen lassen.  
¨Und? Sie ist glücklich, oder nicht? Sollte das nicht höchste Priorität haben?¨, hakte der Magier nach und Ylvis bemerkte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
Dorian schien sich sehr an seinem unzufriedenen Gemütszustand zu stören.  
¨Ja, schon...¨, stimmte er kleinlaut zu. Aber trotzdem wollte er diesen Magier nicht sofort akzeptieren. Alyah war eine Kriegerin, sie war stark, selbstbewusst - ein wenig tollpatschig - aber trotzdem vollkommen unabhängig. Er bewunderte sie und konnte einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Solas absolut gar nicht zu ihr passte. Zumindest im optischen Sinne nicht...  
¨Findet Ihr nicht, dass Ihr etwas... Hart über ihn urteilt? Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, kennt Ihr ihn kaum.¨, meinte Dorian und versuchte Ylvis` Blick auf sich zu lenken. Der Elf blieb stehen und musterte Dorian mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
¨Sie braucht jemand der sie beschützen kann.¨, erwiderte er unruhig.  
¨Und Ihr glaubt, Solas kann das nicht?¨, fragte Dorian.  
¨Nein. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht kann.¨ - wie falsch er damit lag.  
Dorian schüttelte den Kopf. Ylvis´ Naivität war bezaubernd und hätte er den Jungen nicht schon seit Tagen unterhalten hätte er nun aufgegeben. Aber irgendetwas an ihm reizte ihn unheimlich und er wollte ihn auf den richtigen Weg führen. Er wusste wie schlimm es sein konnte, wenn gerade diejenigen die einem nahe standen, einen nicht so akzeptierten wie man war. Er wollte nicht, dass Ylvis den Kontakt zu seiner Schwester gefährdete, nur weil sie einen Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, der ihm nicht auf Anhieb gefiel.  
¨Ylvis, glaubt mir, Solas führt nichts Böses im Schilde.¨, entgegnete Dorian in einem beruhigenden Ton.  
Der Elf warf noch einen letzten Blick zu dem Paar, das einige Meter weiter weg stand und widmete sich dann wieder dem Magier vor ihm. ¨Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht.¨  
Dorian lachte selbstgefällig. ¨Wahrscheinlich? Auf jeden Fall. Ich habe immer Recht.¨, erwiderte er und grinste. Ylvis lachte leicht und erwiderte Dorians Blick mit einem unübersehbaren, verliebten Funkeln. Es war so faszinierend wie schnell der junge Elf sich für ihn begeistern konnte. Und Dorian musste zugeben, dass irgendetwas an ihm sein Interesse geweckt hatte.  
¨Gebt Solas eine Chance. Und vor Allem: vertraut Eurer Schwester. Sie ist die Inquisitorin, da kann sie doch nicht viel falsch gemacht haben, oder?¨, gab er zu bedenken und Ylvis stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.  
Obwohl noch gar nicht viel Zeit vergangen war kam es dem Elfen so vor, als wüsste Dorian immer ganz genau was er sagen musste, damit er sich besser fühlte. Er war so unbeschreiblich froh, dass der Magier an seiner Seite war. Als er zur Himmelsfeste aufgebrochen war, hatte er die ganze Zeit befürchtet, Alyah halte sich mit Männern auf, mit welchen er absolut nichts anfangen konnte. Aber Dorian... Ylvis hatte sich noch nie zu einem Mann so dermaßen hingezogen gefühlt. Es verwirrte ihn aber andererseits freute er sich unwahrscheinlich über Dorians Gegenwart und allein sein charmantes Lächeln ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.  
¨Wenn ich mich Recht entsinne, sagte Eure Schwester auch, Ihr seid ein begnadeter Bogenschütze. Wieso habt Ihr mir Eure Künste noch nicht demonstriert?¨, fragte Dorian und Ylvis wurde unwillkürlich ein wenig rot. ¨Begnadeter Bogenschütze¨, das hatte Alyah ganz bestimmt nicht gesagt. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hielt sie sich mit Komplimenten, zumindest in Hinsicht auf ihn immer unheimlich zurück. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie dermaßen von ihm geschwärmt hatte.  
¨Sie übertreibt, wenn sie das denn wirklich gesagt hat. Ich habe nur... Hin und wieder bei der Jagd geholfen. Ich bin nicht so... Talentiert wie Ihr meint.¨, stammelte er nervös und sah verlegen auf den Boden. Dorian grinste amüsiert über Ylvis so reizenden Anblick.  
¨Ich bin sicher, Ihr seid einfach nur zu bescheiden.¨, erwiderte Dorian leise. Seine Nähe brachte den jungen Elfen ganz durcheinander. Ylvis verstummte und sah schüchtern auf den Boden vor ihnen. Sie waren ohne es zu merken inzwischen an Alyah und Solas vorbeigelaufen und führten nun die kleine Gruppe an. Ylvis grinste leicht in sich hinein, als er merkte wie nahe Dorian neben ihm lief und dass der Magier vollkommen mit Absicht hin und wieder seine Hand über seine streifen ließ. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen und Ylvis wusste noch nicht so genau wie er damit umgehen musste. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, unterbrach ihn der plötzliche Schock, als ein Seil sich um seinen rechten Fuß wickelte und ihn in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit an einer Baumkrone auf hang.  
¨Falle!¨, rief Dorian und der Rest der Gruppe wandte sich sofort alarmiert an den Magier.  
Ylvis ächzte als er kopfüber die kleine Gruppe musterte, die sich um den hängenden Bogenschützen verteilt hatte. Varric beäugte die Falle etwas genauer und ließ Bianca schließlich wieder sinken.  
¨Das darf doch nicht wahr sein...¨, murmelte er fast schon ein wenig genervt, aber Ylvis hörte auch eine Art positive Überraschung in seinem Ton.  
¨Ich hab doch gesagt, es funktioniert.¨  
Alle wandten sich an die beiden Frauen, die aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung auf sie zukamen.  
¨Nicht schlecht, scheint in der Tat sehr effektiv zu sein.¨  
Und da stand sie. Hawke.

Alyahs Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. War das wirklich der Champion von Kirkwall?! Was beim Erbauer suchte sie hier?  
¨Hawke!¨, begrüßte der Zwerg seine alte Freundin und lächelte sie glücklich an. Die Schurkin erwiderte diese Geste und grinste anschließend breit, als sie den Elfen bemerkte, der über der Gruppe hing.  
¨Varric.¨, sie nickte ihm kurz zu und sah dann wieder zu Ylvis. ¨Tut mir Leid, wir hatten eigentlich gedacht, endlich herauszufinden, wer hinter diesem Elfenclan her ist. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet...¨, ihr Blick wanderte von dem Elfen, über Alyah, Solas, Cole - der etwas verlegen ein bisschen hinter Alyah stand - zu Dorian. ¨...seid Ihr die Inquisitorin?¨  
Alyah wollte sich ungern aufspielen - sie wusste inzwischen wie viel Tamtam um ihre Person gemacht wurde und sie fand das extrem unangenehm. Trotzdem trat sie einen kleinen Schritt vor, versuchte so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu wirken und schenkte dem Champion ein freundliches Lächeln.  
¨Inquisitor Alyah Lavellan. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sera Hawke.¨, meinte sie und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.   
Marian schwieg einen Moment und auch die andere Frau neben ihr musterte die junge Elfin mit einem abschätzenden Blick. ¨Sie ist jung.¨, Alyah überlegte ob die Frau, die eben gesprochen hatte, Isabella sein konnte. Varric hatte auch von ihr viel erzählt und das Kopftuch und der allgemein sehr offensichtliche Piratenlook wieß eindeutig darauf hin, dass sie es war.  
¨Und hübsch.¨, Hawke legte nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn. ¨Wo sind die ganzen Narben? Und Muskeln?¨, rätselte sie und Isabella grinste leicht.  
¨Vermutlich ist sie wie Ihr, hat immer die anderen für sich kämpfen lassen.¨, entgegnete Isabella und lachte leicht.  
Hawke schüttelte den Kopf, kam ein wenig näher und stoppte nur einen Schritt von Alyah entfernt. ¨Es freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen, Inquisitor. Varric hat viel über Euch geschrieben.¨, meinte sie und hielt Alyah ihre Hand hin.  
Also doch eine dubiose Parodie über ihr kurzes Leben...  
Sie erwiderte die Geste und lächelte ebenfalls. ¨Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.¨  
¨Jetzt muss ich Euch aber doch mal fragen: Ihr seid noch nicht sonderlich lange im Geschäft, oder?¨, fragte Marian und jetzt wo Alyah so nahe vor ihr stand, konnte sie sie noch ein ganzes Stück besser begutachten. Sie sah von Nahem sogar noch jünger aus und ihre Augen hatten eine Unschuld, die Hawke beinahe etwas zusammenfahren ließ. So ein junges Ding gehörte nicht in den Krieg. Außerdem sah sie so verdammt unberührt aus. Hawke hatte innerhalb der ersten Tage die sie in Kirkwall damals verbrachte hatte, einige Wunden erlitten, die ihr Narben für den Rest ihres Lebens bescherten. Sie fragte sich, wie schlimm die Kämpfe gegen Dämonen waren und ob Alyah bisher überhaupt schon einmal richtig verwundet worden war.  
Die Elfin warf kurz einen verwirrten Blick zu Varric, der zuckte nur mit der Schulter, und wandte sich dann wieder an Hawke. ¨Seit einigen Monaten.¨, antwortete sie also.  
Hawke verzog ungläubig das Gesicht.  
¨Habt Ihr so gut auf sie Acht gegeben, Varric?¨, fragte sie und wunderte sich ein wenig über seine fürsorgliche Art.  
¨Ich habe aus den Tagen mit Euch gelernt, Hawke.¨, entgegnete er und grinste.  
¨Vielleicht hättet Ihr Eure Fürsorge schon etwas früher entdecken können. Dann wäre mir die ein oder andere Wunde erspart geblieben.¨, meinte Marian an ihren zwergischen Freund gerichtet.  
¨Kommt schon Hawke, dann sähet ihr mit Sicherheit nicht halb so angsteinflößend aus wie jetzt.¨  
Womit er einigermaßen Recht hatte. Alyah hatte keine Angst vor ihr, viel mehr einen Heiden Respekt. Sie hatte Narben im Gesicht, an den Armen und wahrscheinlich auch an den Beinen. Man sah Marian an, wie viel sie schon durchgemacht hatte und die Brandnarbe an ihrem Arm zeugte von dem heftigen Kampf zwischen Magier und Templer. Sie war dabei gewesen, mittendrin. Die Elfin bekam mit einem Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als sie damals mit diesem Anker aufgewacht war und mitbekommen hatte, dass der Champion von Kirkwall unauffindbar war, hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht, Hawke würde auftauchen und ihr diese Bürde abnehmen. Aber jetzt wo sie vor ihr stand und sie sah, wie viel die Frau bereits gesehen und erlitten hatte, fühlte sie sich schlecht dabei. Sie hatte für ihr Leben genug gesehen und wahrscheinlich auch oft genug gekämpft. Es war gut, dass Alyah den Anker besaß, nicht Hawke.  
¨Darf ich fragen, was Ihr hier eigentlich macht? Ich dachte die Inquisition ist damit beschäftigt eine Armee aufzubauen um gegen Corypheus vorzugehen.¨, meinte Hawke und zog irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
¨Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen.¨, erwiderte Varric.  
Marian hatte Alyahs bewundernden Blick bemerkt, schenkte ihr ein kurzes warmes Lächeln und antwortete dann: ¨Merrill hat erzählt, dass ein befreundeter Clan ziemlich in der Klemme steckt. Wir wollten der Sache nachgehen und ihr helfen. Vor drei Tagen ist der Clan weitergezogen und wir haben es uns hier gemütlich gemacht um der dunklen Brut eine schöne Überraschung zu bescheren.¨, erklärte sie. Da fiel ihr auf, dass sie zwar Alyahs Namen kannte, den Rest der Gruppe aber noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. ¨Bevor ich mich an Varrics Spitznamen für Eure Freunde gewöhne, würdet Ihr sie mir vorstellen?¨, fragte sie und inzwischen hatte Marian es satt, wie viel Ehrfurcht jeder Mensch, Elf oder Zwerg vor ihr hatte. Sie war genauso normal wie alle anderen auch.  
¨Natürlich. Das ist Solas, Dorian, Cole und...¨, Alyah hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne und sah dann hoch zu ihrem Bruder. ¨...Ylvis. Mein...Bruder.¨  
Der Bogenschütze warf seiner Schwester einen ziemlich wütenden Blick zu.  
¨Es wäre unsagbar freundlich von Euch, wenn Ihr mich hier wieder runterholen könntet.¨, kommentierte er zuckersüß und hoffte, irgendjemand kannte eine Methode, wie er wenigstens wieder sanft auf den Boden landen könnte.  
¨Oh, selbstverständlich, Verzeiht.¨, Hawke grinste schelmisch und warf gezielt einen ihrer Dolche um das Seil durchzuschneiden. Ylvis gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als er viel zu schnell auf dem Boden aufkam. Er war kurz davor zu fragen, was eben in sie gefahren war und ob sie das nicht etwas freundlicher hätte machen können, aber Dorian verschlug ihm mal wieder die Sprache, als er Ylvis schweigend auf die Füße half.  
¨Entschuldigt, ich hätte Euch vielleicht besser auffangen sollen.¨, sagte er leise, gerade so, dass es nur Ylvis hören konnte. Der Elf spürte wie ihm wieder heiß wurde und er verlegen auf den Boden sah.  
¨Was ist mit Euch? Wo ist Broody?¨, fragte Varric als sich die kleine Gruppe wieder in Gang setzte.  
Hawke, Isabella und Varric gingen voraus und Alyah fiel nur wenige Schritte zurück um das Gespräch weiter verfolgen zu können. Solas lief dicht neben ihr und die Elfin war dankbar für seinen so offensichtlichen Beschützerinstinkt.  
¨Er ist bei Merrill. Isabella und ich wollten eben ein paar Fallen auslegen und dachten, wir lassen die anderen beiden bei unserem Lager.¨, erklärte Hawke und führte sie tiefer in den Wald.  
Varric nickte nur und Solas deutete seiner Partnerin einen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Alyah tat, was er wollte und der Magier wartete, bis die Gruppe etwas weiter weg war, damit sie ihm nicht zuhören konnten.  
¨Vhenan...¨, begann er und nahm ihre Hände sanft in seine.  
¨Emma lath.", erwiderte Alyah lächelnd und kam noch einen kleinen Schritt näher, sodass sie ihm nun direkt gegenüber stand.  
"Der Schleier ist hier ungewöhnlich dünn. Was auch immer deinen Clan verfolgt, es ist gefährlich. Wir dürfen unseren Feind nicht unterschätzen.", meinte er leise, immer darauf bedacht nur zu ihr zu sprechen. Er wollte sie zwar nicht verunsichern, aber als Anführerin musste sie über die potenziellen Gefahren Bescheid wissen.  
"Keine Sorge, mein Clan ist nicht so schwach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich bisher gut behaupten konnten.", entgegnete sie und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. Es war immer noch seltsam für sie, das zu tun ohne vorher zu überprüfen ob sie beobachtet wurden. Inzwischen wussten sie alle Bescheid und Alyah wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie ihre Rückkehr zur Himmelsfeste wohl aussah, wenn Sera davon Wind bekam.  
Solas schwieg einen Augenblick lang und sah sie einfach nur an. "Tol'si*", murmelte sie und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Sie genoss diesen kurzen, vollkommenen Moment in seinen Armen und ließ erst von ihm, als sie Hawkes Stimme vernahm.  
"Fenris, nicht!"


End file.
